


Gentle On My Mind

by glowinghorizons



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinghorizons/pseuds/glowinghorizons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the season one finale and goes AU from there. What if Zoe turned George down when he showed up at her door the night of the wedding? What if she realized that what she had with Wade was worth exploring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by A) the fact that I am unable to stop myself from writing fic from season one, and B) a tumblr prompt from someone who wanted a s1 finale re-write, and for Wade to take Zoe fishing. Killing two birds with one stone here.

Wade wakes up slowly, the light from the morning streaming into the room, casting a dull glow over everything. He is warm, unusually warm, and he cracks an eye open to look down at his chest, grinning when he sees Zoe, curled up in a ball next to him, pieces of her hair spilling onto his chest.

 

Rolling over slowly, he cocoons himself around her, pulling the quilt tight over the both of them and tucking her further into his side. She makes a noise of protest at the disruption, but he brushes her hair off her neck and shushes her. "Shh, baby. It's just me."

 

She murmurs something unintelligible but reaches out for him, wrapping her small hand around his wrist, her thumb tracing over his pulse point. Today is the third morning in a row Wade Kinsella has woken up next to Zoe Hart, and he still can't believe his luck.

 

When George had shown up at Zoe’s door the night of the wedding, Wade thought for sure he could have kissed all his chances with the tiny doctor goodbye, but she continued to surprise him. Hearing Zoe Hart turn George Tucker down was high on the list of things Wade never thought he would hear, but it happened, all while Wade had been in the next room, in Zoe’s bed. Stranger things have happened, he supposed.

 

While they'd been together the night of the wedding, he had been under no illusions that it had meant something to Zoe -- not like it had for him. For him, that night was every fantasy he'd ever had about Doctor Hart since she walked into town with those short shorts. That night had only amplified the feelings for her that had been steadily growing since they met. Wade knows he is halfway in love with her, and at this point it isn't going to take much of a push before he is in over his head.

 

It had surprised him to no end when he came home from the Rammer Jammer the day after they slept together to see her waiting for him on his porch steps, looking for all the world like a born and bred southern girl -- tank top and shorts and barefoot. 

 

_"What are you doin' here, Doc?" He asked, slowly, fighting the urge to rub his eyes to check if this was all a dream._

_"George has been trying to call me." She told him calmly, her chin propped on her hand. "He didn't get married," she added._

_"I know." His words were short, clipped, "Everyone's talkin' about it."_

_"He's been trying to call me and I don't... I don't want to talk to him."_

_Wade rolled his eyes, not sure how much more of this he could take. He did not want to be in the middle of a burgeoning romance between Zoe and Golden Boy. He wanted nothing to do with it. "So? What's the problem? This is what you've been waiting for."_

_Zoe looked at him and he saw the questions swirling in her eyes. "What if I don't want that anymore? What if I never wanted him to begin with?"_

_Wade couldn't tell if she was talking to him or just talking out loud, but he felt a tiny spark of hope bloom in his chest. **He** had been with Zoe last night, not George. **He** had been the one to win Zoe second place in a gumbo contest, not George. She was on **his** porch right now. Not George's. That had to mean something, right? _

_"You're gonna have to be real clear about this, Zoe. Tell me what you're doing here. What you're really doing here." Zoe stood and walked towards him, and when they were inches apart she reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together._

_"I'm sorry for never giving you a chance, Wade. That wasn't fair. I heard all the rumors about you and never tried to look past them even though I know they aren't true. That was me being a bad friend and I'm not going to be that way anymore."_

_"I don't want to be friends with you, Zo." He told her bluntly, his voice rough._

_"I know, and I think that scares me a little."_

_Without thinking, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, fighting every urge in his body to deepen the kiss and press her against the nearest wall like he wanted to. "As long as we're being honest..." He swallowed thickly, "... You scare the hell out of me too, Doc. I've never met a girl like you. I know I ain't got nothing to offer you. I'm not a lawyer or a doctor and there's not a damn reason why you should give me a shot... Except for one." He kissed her again, harder; pouring all the things he didn't know how to say into the kiss. They swayed together on his porch as they held onto each other tightly and when they broke apart this time, Zoe was gasping. "That." Wade said firmly. "That's the one reason. Do you feel that when I kiss you, Doc?" He murmured, pulling her closer. "That feeling is..."_

_"I feel it too," she whispered and Wade grinned._

_"Well then. Your place or mine?"_  

 

And it was as simple as that.

 

"Can we just stay here today?" She whispers, her voice soft and laced with sleep.

 

"I know I'm irresistible Doc, but are you sure you want to stay in bed?" He asks, smiling, as she turns around in his arms, her eyes soft as she looks at him.

 

"Okay, maybe not in bed, but... On the plantation? I don't want... I don't want to see anyone else for awhile."

 

Wade's throat tightens at her confession. He doesn't think she's ashamed, no, but she isn't ready for people to know about them either, and it stings.

 

"Hey," she says, her palms moving to the sides of his face to force him to look at her, "I didn't mean it like that."

 

"I didn't say anything."

 

"I can practically hear you thinking." She smiles softly, her fingers scratching through his stubble. "I just meant that I don't want to worry about the town for one day. Today I want it to be just us. I want to know more about you and I want us to just take one day to be together. For real."

 

"We can be together for real in town too, Zoe." He tells her gently.

 

"Sure," she agrees, "but maybe I want you to myself for a little while." She bites her lip in a way he finds incredibly alluring, paired with her next words. "Is that such a crime?"

 

He kisses her before he can think twice about it, his brow furrowing with emotion as she melts into him, her hands staying put on his cheeks as one of his hands cards through her hair, the other firm on her waist. "Damn," he mutters when they break apart, his heart thumping almost painfully against his ribcage. How can he feel so much for one person? He has never felt this way about a girl before and while it scares him, it also thrills him.

 

Zoe lets out a breathless laugh, her face pressing into his neck, and he's beginning to see the appeal of staying here with her all day. "I'm sorry, Wade." She says suddenly and his heart skips a beat as he assumes the worst.

 

(She doesn't want this, she's made a mistake, she realizes that he isn't good enough, not enough, not enough)

 

"I should have given you a chance a long time ago." She tells him, and his eyes slide shut as her words wash over him like a soothing balm. "I guess that makes me a pretty bad friend, doesn't it, to assume the worst? I should have seen past your reputation," she tells him and he feels strangely like he might cry. Nipping that thought in the bud, he quickly rolls her underneath him, his mouth crashing down on hers, effectively halting her speech.

 

He thinks back on every interaction he's had with Zoe in the past as he kisses her, and knows that she's wrong. She was more than willing to give him a chance, especially after she learned about his Dad, and he had continued to be a play boy, the town lothario, only adding fuel to the rumor-filled fire. She said in the barn that she thought of him that way before, that she thought of what it would be like to be with him, so he knows that despite her words, she had seen right through to the heart of him.

 

Zoe whimpers as he moves his kisses to her jaw and neck, and he groans, hips thrusting against her lightly. Her hand is anchored in his hair and when she tugs gently, he moves back to her mouth, delighting in the taste of her.

 

"Wade," she gasps, wrenching free of his mouth to gulp in air.

 

"I think I'm falling for you," he says suddenly, the words spilling out of him almost without his consent. "Have been for a long time, I reckon," he adds, shrugging as his mouth goes back to work, tracing her collarbones lightly. His movements start to slow down, and they're both content for now to just lay there with each other, stealing kisses and soft caresses. "I have an idea."

 

"What?" Zoe asks, her eyes still closed.

 

Wade chuckles, "For what to do today. I have an idea."

 

Her eyes open and they're sparkling at him in a way he's never seen before and for a minute he's fascinated by it, nearly forgetting what he wanted to tell her. "Well?" She prompts, poking him in the shoulder.

 

"Get dressed. Something comfortable. No high heels, Doc." He warns, but still unable to wipe the smile off his face.

 

"Where are we going?" She sounds excited, and they both get out of her bed, pausing to stretch their tired and overused muscles.

 

"It's a secret. Go on, girl!" He laughs, pushing her towards the bathroom. "I'll go change and meet you back here in fifteen."

 

She smiles at him, a soft smile that he's embarrassed to admit is turning his insides to mush, and before he can say anything she's in his arms, kissing him like she's never kissed him before -- it's passionate and tender at the same time and there's an undercurrent of emotion that makes his heart beat wildly in his chest. He wraps his arms around her tightly and holds on, having no choice but to be swept up in the hurricane that is Zoe Hart.

 

"Go before I don't let you," she whispers when they break apart, and he lets out a breathless groan against her lips.

 

"You can't say stuff like that to me, Zoe."

 

"What are you going to do about it?" She teases, and he has her pressed against the door of her bathroom before she can protest, though she does let out a shriek of laughter as he lifts her, urging her to wrap her legs around his hips.

 

They both laugh as he kisses her, or tries to through his laughter, the two of them ending up just pressed together, smiling like idiots. "I need to go get dressed."

 

"Yeah, whatever you say," she says coyly and he's never seen her like this -- so playful and without any worries. He likes it.

 

\------

 

A half hour later, Wade escorts Zoe out to his car, where there is a picnic basket ready in the backseat. He scratches behind his ear in that way that he does when he's nervous, and Zoe smiles reassuringly at him. "You had this all planned, didn't you?"

 

"I just thought it would be a nice idea. No pressure," he says quickly, eyes growing wide when he realizes that this could freak her out. 

 

"It's lovely, Wade. Let's go."

 

Feeling better, they get in the car and Wade drives them to a familiar spot -- his favorite fishing hole. He's never brought a girl here before, usually because he knew they would never sit with him while he fishes, but this time it's different. It's a mild day, not as hot and humid as Alabama usually is, but perfect for lounging in the sun. When they were getting ready he told Zoe to pack a bathing suit and bring some sunscreen (Lord knows that girl is pale enough to burn herself silly). 

 

"Is this okay?" He asks nervously, "I thought I could fish for a bit and you can read that book you've been talking about for two weeks and--"

 

"Wade, this is great, really! Don’t be so hard on yourself.” She positively beams at him, and he’s not used to this – wanting to make someone else happy. He’s been in the habit of protecting himself for so long that it’s different now to suddenly have someone else’s emotions factor into the equation.

 

Slowly, he helps her load her stuff into the boat he’s got tied up at the end of the small dock, and takes her hand to help her in. She squeals almost the entire time, sure that she’s going to fall in, and he can’t help but laugh. “Girl, if you don’t get in here I am going to leave you behind.”

 

“Shut up,” she says, but she’s laughing too, her eyes crinkling around the edges in mirth. She gets in the small boat with no complications, and sighs when they finally get settled out on the lake.

 

“That was a heavy sigh there, Doc.”

 

She squints at him through the sun, holding a hand over her eyes so she can see him better. “I just didn’t realize how much I needed something like this to help me relax.”

 

Wade can’t resist; he leans in close and whispers, “Now, Zoe, if you need to _relax_ I’m sure I can think of a better way to help you than being out on the lake.”

 

She blushes as she swats at him halfheartedly, and he grins, laughing.

 

(God help him, but she makes him happy)

 

(He tries to teach her how to fish after a few minutes, but she squeals so much that she scares all the fish away, and even though he finds the determination written on her features particularly adorable, he can’t help but laugh at her when she best she manages is practically a minnow)

 

\-----

 

After an hour or so, Wade breaks out the food, handing a sandwich to Zoe. They eat in comfortable silence, and when Wade is finished he tells Zoe about when he and his brother used to come fishing in this very spot. “He always caught more fish than I did but my Mama would always make sure to fry mine first to make me feel better.” He smiles softly at the memory, and Zoe leans over to kiss his cheek.

 

“Thanks for sharing this with me.”

 

He turns his body so he’s facing her more directly, and swallows thickly, “Zoe, I’m gonna tell you something, and it’s probably going to freak you out, but since we’re in a boat and all, I figure this is the best time because you won’t be able to run away.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Wade takes her hands in his, setting aside his fishing rod, “Zoe, I… I want you to know that this means a lot to me. You givin’ me a shot, I mean.”

 

“Wade, you don’t have to—“

 

“Wait, let me finish. Zo, I think I probably wanted you the minute I set my eyes on you. Didn’t take too long for me to realize I wanted you for more than just one night, neither.” He watches her closely as she smiles in that way that she does sometimes, a light blush dusting her cheeks. “I don’t mean to scare you off, Doc. That’s the last thing I want, but I need you to know that you’re not like all the other girls. You’re… permanent.”

 

“Permanent?” Zoe asks, her eyes wide, and Wade curses under his breath, realizing he’s doing a terrible job at not scaring her off. He thinks belatedly that he’s talked about his feelings more in one day with Zoe than he has with anyone, ever, and if that doesn’t tell him all he needs to know about this girl, he doesn’t know what else will. She makes him feel safe, and wanted, and it’s a feeling he hasn’t had in a long time. He wants to hold on to it, to her, and make her feel the same way in return. He wants her to know that it’s serious, that he isn’t just looking for another fling. He’s different now. _She’s_ different.

 

“I just mean that I’m not messin’ around with you, Zoe. I like you a lot and I don’t want to ruin anything but when I look at you, I get this ache in my chest and I get all nervous and—“

 

Wade’s words are cut off forcefully as Zoe takes his chin in her hand and pulls him towards her, covering his lips with her own. Wade sighs, relieved that Zoe has managed to shut him up before he says anything else he’d regret. “You were freaking out,” she whispers when they pull apart, smiling at him, “Thought I’d snap you out of it with—“

 

“Generic beer breath? Yeah, right,” he says breathlessly, his heart pounding in his chest and the corners of his mouth tilting up in a smirk at hearing her repeat the same words he told her the second time he kissed her.

 

“Let’s just take this one step at a time, all right?” Zoe says, and he doesn’t know what God brought her into his life, doesn’t know how the events of their lives all lined up to bring her into Bluebell right when he needed her most – (right when the one night stands weren’t enough anymore, where the stress of dealing with his Dad and trying to make something of himself were becoming too much, right when he thought he would have to resign himself to being alone) – but he knew he’d start going to church on Sundays again if that’s what it took to show how grateful he was.

 

After a few more hours of fishing complete with a few more stolen kisses, Wade begins to bring the boat back to the dock, watching Zoe yawn as she tips her head back and closes her eyes, soaking up the fading sunlight.

 

“I had fun today,” she says quietly as he ropes the boat to the dock, and he winks at her.

 

“Glad to hear that, Doctor Hart. I guess I had an alright time…”

 

“Shut up,” she laughs, and it makes him chuckle as well, knowing that even though their feelings are out in the open, they can still banter back and forth like they used to. It feels easy.

 

She starts to dig around in her bag after he helps her back onto the dock, and pulls on some jean shorts and a white tank top that he faintly remembers from the night they were building a float together. With a mischievous grin sent in his direction, she steals his plaid shirt out of the pile of their clothes and throws it on over her tank top.

 

He smirks as he grabs his own jeans and shoes out of her bag, the two of them stealing glances at each other every few seconds like a bunch of teenagers. When he straightens up, she’s braided her hair and he takes a minute to admire her before she can catch him – he likes the way she looks like this; hardly any makeup, wisps of her hair falling into her face, in _his_ shirt (and he never thought he was one of those possessive guys who really fantasized about girls in their clothes, but _lord have mercy_ the things seeing Zoe Hart in his clothes is doing to him…) – he likes her like this. There are no pretenses between them right now. It’s just them.

 

They walk close together back to his car, the sound of their footsteps on the gravel path the only noise in the quiet just before night falls. When they’re almost there, arms brushing together softly, he feels her hand slip into his, and the grin that blooms across his face stays there during the entire drive back to the plantation.

 

\------

 

“All I’m saying is that I _know_ I can catch more fish than you, I just didn’t want to embarrass your male ego.”

 

“Oh sure,” Wade laughs, “And I suppose the fact that you’ve never been fishing before in your entire life wouldn’t matter?”

 

“Of course not. I went to med school. I can handle a few fish.”

 

“Doc, you damn near fell outta the boat when you thought _I_ had a bite. What were you gonna do when you got your own?”

 

“Make you reel it in for me, duh.”

 

“You are somethin’ else,” he laughs, throwing his arm around Zoe’s shoulders, pulling her closer to his side as they walk past the gatehouse where he’s parked his car as take their time getting her back to the carriage house.

 

He doesn’t want this day to end, but he knows the gentlemanly thing to do is to deliver her safely to her door, and that’s what he intends to do. He wants to do all of this right – treat her like the amazing woman that she is – and he won’t let his urges get in the way of it.

 

“Oh,” Zoe says, a strange tone in her voice, and she jerks to a stop, tugging Wade’s hand.

 

“What—“ He says, following her eyes to her front porch, where his heart sinks when he sees George Tucker sitting on the steps. “Oh.”

 

“I didn’t invite him here, Wade, I swear, I—“

 

“Hey, stop. I believe you.” Wade says, gripping her shoulders as her panic-filled eyes meet his. “What do you want to do?”

 

Zoe sighs, her eyes slipping shut for a moment as she tries to gain her bearings. “I guess we might as well get this interaction over with…”

 

“We don’t have to do this, Zoe, we can go back to my place, or—“

 

“Wade, this is Bluebell. If we’re going to be together, _which we are_ , people are going to find out about it. I just… I thought we had more time.”

 

“You think he’s going to be mad?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Only one way to find out,” Wade says, tugging Zoe’s hand gently, and the two of them resume their walk back to her house, their eyes wary as George looks up and notices them.

 

“Zoe! I’ve been trying to call you, and…” he trails off as his eyes move from Zoe’s face to how close she and Wade are standing, and then finally lands on where their hands are intertwined. “Oh.”

 

“Seems to be the word of the hour,” Wade mutters.

 

“Sorry, George. I didn’t have my phone with me today.” Zoe says, her voice sounding small and timid. “I… I thought we already had this conversation.”

 

Seemingly ignoring her, George cuts right to the chase. “Are you with _Wade_ now?”

 

The tone he takes has Wade tensing, his shoulders straightening. The way George talks about it, it would seem that the idea of Zoe and Wade together is the craziest thing he’s ever heard.

 

“We’re…” Zoe hesitates, but catches Wade’s eye, and he watches as determination fills her eyes. “Yes. I’m… I’m with Wade.”

 

“I thought…” George runs his hand through his hair, “Zoe, I thought you and I…”

 

“I’m sorry, George. I really am… but I didn’t ask you to call off your wedding. I should have never let myself flirt with you while you were engaged. That wasn’t fair to you, or to Lemon, or to _me._ ”

 

“So you’re telling me all of that was… what? Nothing? A lie?” George’s voice keeps rising, and Wade feels Zoe tighten her grip on his hand.

 

“Tucker, calm down.”

 

“I really don’t want to hear from you right now, Wade. I thought we were friends.”

 

“George, really, I’m sorry. I know I’m to blame for all of this. I never wanted to hurt anyone. But you were getting married! I spent so long being hung up on the _idea_ of you that I never gave anyone else a chance—“

 

“You mean you never gave _Wade_ a chance? C’mon, Zoe.”

 

“Hey—“ Wade speaks up, but is cut off by Zoe.

 

“Don’t talk about him like that. Look, you’re right. Three months ago I probably would have laughed in your face if you would have told me I’d be with Wade instead of you, or someone like you, but that doesn’t change what’s happened.”

 

“Zoe, I _love_ you.” George says earnestly, taking a step towards her.

 

“George, _don’t._ ” Zoe tells him, taking a step backwards. “You’ve barely been out of your relationship with Lemon for a day! You can’t get over someone that fast. You don’t love me.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re giving out relationship advice,” George spits. “You of all people.”

 

“Watch your tone, Tucker,” Wade warns, not able to keep silent anymore. “Now, Zoe has apologized more than once. She’s right. You need to figure out what it is you still feel for Lemon before you start makin’ declarations.”

 

“And you!” George laughs incredulously, pointing at Wade, “We are supposed to be friends! You _knew_ that I had feelings for her!”

 

“And how was I supposed to know that, huh? How was I supposed to guess that you had feelings for Zoe while you were engaged to Lemon?”

 

“Lemon has nothing to do with—“

 

“She’s my friend too, Tucker,” Wade says angrily, “and both Lemon _and_ Zoe deserve more than someone who wants two different women to himself.”

 

“And you think what Zoe deserves is you?”

 

“I think I can speak for myself, thank you,” Zoe cuts in, but George isn’t listening to her.

 

In two short strides, George advances on Wade, and throws a punch before Wade even has time to react. Wade hears Zoe let out a shriek from next to him as he head rears back from the impact and his hand gets ripped from hers.

 

“What the hell, George!”

 

“I… I didn’t…” George stutters, looking at his own hand like he can’t believe what’s just happened.

 

“You need to leave.” Zoe tells him firmly, and when Wade faces his friend, George at least as the mind to look sheepish, but doesn’t say anything else as he turns to walk down the road that leads back to town.

 

“Are you okay?” Zoe asks, reaching up to turn his face this way and that, searching for visible signs of bruising.

 

“Fine,” Wade mutters. “Could use some ice, though.”

 

“Come with me,” Zoe orders, dragging Wade behind her into the carriage house so she can tend to him.

 

\------

 

"I'm sorry," Zoe says for the millionth time, "this is the absolute last thing I wanted to happen!"

 

"Baby, if you don't stop pacing I'm going to puke," Wade tells her, pinching the bridge of his nose in between two fingers. He reaches for her, tugging on her hand. He pulls her into his lap as she lets out a small yelp. "Stop thinking so much."

 

"He punched you!"

 

"It's nothin' I can't handle, Doc." Wade begins to stroke her hair, trying to keep her from having a conniption. "Look, I don't really blame the guy, okay? He really likes you."

 

"But he can't just go around hitting people! We live in a civilized society!" She nearly shrieks and Wade chuckles.

 

"I'll be the first to tell you that George Tucker is used to getting what he wants. He's not used to someone turning him down."

 

"I just--"

 

"Doc, I admit that Tucker hasn't been my favorite person in the world lately. I was...." Wade scowls, "I was jealous of him. More than I've ever been in my life. He had everything -- a fancy career, a fiancé, parents who loved him.... And he wanted you. So I can't sit here and say that I feel bad for him, but I bet you twenty bucks that he'll be back here tomorrow to apologize."

 

"You... You were jealous?"

 

"Is that really what you want to focus on?!"

 

"Yes!" Zoe laughs, and Wade can't help but grin back at her.

 

"Fine. I was jealous. I had to sit around and watch you make doe eyes at him all day, didn't I?"

 

"Please, don't remind me." Zoe groans, burying her face in Wade's chest. "I feel so stupid for all of that, Wade."

 

"Zoe, don't--"

 

"He just fit into what everyone's been telling me I should have for my entire life. They never told me growing up that I would find somebody that I...." Zoe trails off, not finishing her sentence, but she doesn't need to.

 

Wade knows exactly how she feels. Zoe Hart knocked him off his feet the minute she came into town and nothing has been the same for him since. He knows she must be feeling a little bit of the same, otherwise they wouldn’t be here, together.

 

“Us bein’ together ain’t gonna be easy, Doc,” he tells her gently, “People are gonna talk and what they have to say isn’t going to be nice all of the time.”

 

“I don’t care about that,” she insists, and he looks at her knowingly.

 

“I think I know you better than that by now, Zo. I’m not saying I expect you to ignore it all. I’m just saying that we haven’t even seen Lemon yet, and you can bet she’ll have a thing or two to say to you. The whole town is going to have an opinion. We just have to trust each other.”

 

“I can do that.” Zoe says, her eyes filled with that determination that he’s seen in her so many times before.

 

“Well, all right then. It’s a deal,” he tells her, kissing her temple.

 

“I’m really sorry about your face, though,” she whispers, and he can’t help it, he tilts his head back and lets out a loud laugh.

 

“You’re ridiculous.”

 

“So are you, doofus.”

 

“Ooh, them’s fightin’ words, Doc.”

 

“I think you’re all talk.”

 

“Is that right?” Wade says before reaching for her sides, tickling her lightly, pleased when she tries and fails to squirm away from him.

 

“No, no! Stop! Wade!” She tries to get out through her laughter, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy with another person in his entire life. It’s a shocking revelation, but he’s getting used to that by now with Zoe. She’s keeping him on his toes, that’s for damn sure.

 

He knows the next couple of days are going to be hard. Probably more so on her than on him. He’s used to people whispering about him, after all. He decides right then and there that he’ll do whatever it takes to make sure she doesn’t let it get to her. Even if he has to take her out on the lake a hundred times to calm her down, he’ll do it.

 

He’s not going to let anything ruin what he’s got going with Zoe. Not George Tucker, not Lemon Breeland, and certainly not the Bluebell gossips. Not this time.

 

This time, he’s going to come out on top. He and Zoe, taking on the world.

 

He smiles to himself.

 

Has a nice ring to it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? I might be willing to continue this if anyone would like to read more from this AU-verse. Let me know!


End file.
